We're all we got left now
by SODAllyGirl14
Summary: When the Curtis parents died it devastated them but seemed to bring them closer together.
1. Some Suprises

**Author's Note: Alright everyone I finally finished this chapter. Now I have all the same characters but I changed the sisters ages and I changed Carmelapple's name to Kandyapple. Now this chapter does have the parents in it and everybody is intoduced but all of the characters will be in the next chapter. Hope y'all enjoy.**

Chapter 1

"Boys, your mother wants to know if you cleaned your room" My father shouted at us from the living room where he was either reading the paper or watching CNN, maybe both.

"Darrel I could have done that" My mother said to him. I already knew what he was going to say but he didn't, probably because mom was all worried about the house lookin' good for tonight. Tonight my siblings are coming home for Thanksgiving, and are bringing their boyfriends or girlfriends. Yup I have four older siblings, well four siblings that are coming home Sodapop lives here still. Well I guess I should tell you about my family huh? Well I'll start with myself. Now don't laugh at my name, most people do, but I like it. My name's Ponyboy Curtis and it's no nickname. I'm 13 and have brown hair that I grease back. I have gray eyes not green. Everyone thinks my eyes are green but they're not they're gray! I hate green eyes. Anyway I'm basically your normal teen I guess. I'm real smart, I got bumped up a grade in elementary school so I'm in the ninth grade instead of the eight. I'm a real good runner too. I'm on the track team and everything. I guess the only 'out of the ordinary' thing is that I'm a greaser.

You're probably wondering what a greaser is right? Well I'll explain it's simple really greasers are the poor kids with even less money than the middle class kids. We're known for being hoods and JDs and greasing our hair back oh yeah and leather jackets. Then there's the middle class they like to hang around the socs (pronounced soshes not socks). Socs are the rich kids with all the breaks. They throw beer blasts, wear fancy/designer clothes (like Hollister and American Eagle), drive fancy cars, and most of all jump greasers. They think we're no good waste of space. They jump us when they're board. Now that I've got that all cleared up I'll finish telling you about my family.

Next there's my big brother Sodapop you can call him Soda though he don't mind. Oh and you can call me Pony I don't mind either. Anyway Soda's a happy-go-lucky kinda guy. He's 16 and has golden brown hair that the sun bleaches to shining wheat gold. He has big brown eyes to match. Everybody loves Soda; he looks like some sorta movie star. Even soc girls fawn over him. I think he's proud to be a greaser. Well he probably wishes he wasn't but he sure don't show it. He greases his hair back with way too much grease (we all do), wears the same pair of shoes all year even if they have holes in 'em (that is when he wears shoes), He wears jeans that are all ripped up and T-shirts. None of us wear that Abercrombie and Finch stuff. I think that if Soda were a soc or even middle class he would have been the same way, happy with what he's got. Soda's real good with cars like his best buddy Steve. They both work part time at the DX, a local gas station, when they're not at school.

Next we have my biggest brother Darry (he was named after my father his real name is Darrel). Darry's real big. Not fat wise but muscle wise. He played football in high school (He's 20 and trying to make enough money to put himself through college. He'll probably be in college by the next school year). Darry's about six feet two and like I said really muscular. He has different eyes than me and Soda his eyes are like a sheet of pale blue green ice. He's got brown hair and looks almost exactly like dad. Once they were mistaken for brothers instead of father and son. Darry doesn't grease his hair back like Soda and me. He doesn't need to he looks tuff with out it. Oh yeah I forgot to mention that. Alright there's a difference between tough and tuff. Tough spelled t-o-u-g-h means rough and tuff like t-u-f-f- means cool. Now back to what we were talking about before.

Next we have my oldest sister Karma who's 19. She has saved up money since she was like little so she could go to college. I think she's saved her money her whole life cause she bought herself an I-pod and she's putting herself through college. Well she really wanted to go to a nicer school (basically an expensive one and have a real major) but she's just going to this college that's not too far away. It's not a community college but it's not one of those huge universities either. It's no Harvard or anything. She lives with her boyfriend. She has the same color eyes as Darry except hers aren't as cold as Darry's hers are more like mom's eyes they are happy and joyful. But when's she angry her eyes are icier than Darry's. Actually they are icier than Darry and Dally's combined. (Dally's a buddy of ours. He's tuff). She has brown hair like Darry and me that falls down in slight waves to her shoulders. She keeps to herself most out of our whole family. She's not shy or antisocial she's just quiet. Kinda like me and Johnny I guess. But she just doesn't really socialize a lot. At one point I thought she couldn't talk, but she can. I dunno she keeps to herself but she's as close to the gang as everyone else. Kinda bizarre huh?

Now on to my next sister Kandyapple, but you can call her Kandy or Apple she really don't care. She is Karma's twin so that makes her 19. She looks exactly like Soda though. They were once mistaken for twins. I thought it was kinda funny. Kandy lives with her boyfriend too. He just so happens to live in the same apartment complex as Derrick. Derrick is Karma's boyfriend, so that means Apple lives in the same 'neighborhood' so to say as Karma. Kandy didn't end up going to college or even a community college. She's smart so I don't know why but she just never did. In stead she kept on working at the mall in some department store. Karma and Kandy are like complete opposites. Kandy is more like Soda you could swear they were twins. They look and think alike and even have that same happy-go-lucky attitude. Karma isn't really like any of us. Maybe she's just all of us rolled into one. I don't know. Shoot, we should probably get back to talking about Kandy. Anyway she has the same golden brown hair and brown eyes as Soda (we have established that already). Her hair is a little longer than Karma's though. Her hair falls down to her shoulder blades. She's real good at everything she does come to think of it. We're all pretty good at stuff that we want to be good at. Like Soda's good with cars and is passing auto mechanic with flying colors. He thinks he's dumb cause that, along with gym, are the classes he has the highest grades in. Darry's good a football, he played all through high school and even got a scholarship, but we still didn't have enough money to send him. My mom can do anything she sets her mind too. And my dad will do anything if he wants to or if you tell him he can't do something he's bound to at least try and do it.

Alright since I can't stay on topic of my sister Kandy I'll move on to my youngest older sister (if that makes scene) Shandi. Shandi is the youngest of my sisters but she's still older than me at age 18. Shandi moved into an apartment after she graduated her. Shandi is well weird. Not in a bad way or anything she's just different. Well for example she listens to music that don't normally go together. Like she listens to Kid Rock, Selena, and Linkin Park music that don't normally go together ya know. She wears skater and gothic clothes but she's not a skateboarder or goth. I don't think she even knows how to skateboard. She is her own person. She has her own style, a style like nobody else's. She is unique, one of a kind, one in a million. Shandi has sandy blonde hair that was about to her shoulder blades. She has blue eyes with the slightest hint on green in them. You can barely notice it but at times it makes her eyes shimmer. Shandi is one of those people who does what she wants and does things the way she wants and doesn't care what people think of her. I think Shandi is the person who is closet to everyone in the gang. She's a real likable person just like Soda. You can never tell what she's thinking and sometimes she'll just blurt out the most random things. But you gotta love her.

Then there's my mom and dad. Darry, like I said looks just like dad does strong, tall, brown hair. Except my dad's eyes are more like Sodapop's. Dad is just like Soda loves life, always laughing and having fun. Mom is a little more serious but she loves life and loves having fun and laughing. My mom is really pretty too. She has light brown hair that falls in waves down a bit past her shoulders. She has gray eyes like me that are always happy. She is one of the only, if not the only, person who can talk to Dallas and keep him out of trouble (or at least try to). For some reason Dally listens to her and tries to stay out of trouble, but come on he's Dallas Winston trouble is bound to follow him. Dally always says she know the score around here. My mother also makes the best chocolate cake in the world, no joke. Every night she makes a new on for dessert and puts it in the fridge and it's there in the morning. Every morning we ask if we can have a piece and mom always says no and that we have to wait until after dinner. Today's not different, mom's made her famous chocolate cake, apple pie, and pumpkin pie, and cookies. Yeah the dessert table's full along with the two tables of food. We feed a lot of people here at my house there's me. Mom, Dad, Soda, Darry, Karma, Kandy, Shandi, Derrick (Karma's boyfriend), Julia (Darry's girlfriend), Justin (Kandy's boyfriend), who ever Shandi's boyfriend is, Johnny (my best buddy. He's got it real bad at home and comes over our house a lot.), and most likely the rest of the gang. We have a gang so to say which includes the six of us Curtis', Johnny Cade, Steve Randle who's Soda's best buddy since grade school, Two-bit Mathews, and Dallas Winston who like I said is one of the tuffest hoods in Tulsa. We've all been friends since I can remember, I don't even have one memory from before we were all friends. All I can remember is us always being friends. Well I guess we should get back to the events that are going on now cause someone's at the door.

"I'll get it" I said walking over to the door. I didn't know who it was cause everyone was suppose to be her later on, and if it were one of the guys they would have just walked in. I pulled open the door to find Shandi.

"Shandi!!" I shouted hugging my sister and nearly knocking her over. She had a bag and her little Dickie's backpack that she uses as a purse, in her hands and dropped them when I flew into her arms. I haven't seen Shandi in what seems like forever.

"Hey Pone" She said returning my hug before coming inside. She had on the beanie that seems to be attached to her head. It's black with a brim and has a skull on the side. She also had on blue pants that looked to be pajamas, a T-shirt, and a sweatshirt that was only half way zipped up and was hanging off of one shoulder.

"Pony who's at the door?" my mother shouted from the kitchen as we walked in. My dad looked up from his paper and Soda came bounding down the hall.

"Shandi!!!" He shouted and ran straight into her and he too almost knocked her down.

"Hey Pepsi-cola" she said and ruffled both of our hairs after he let go of her. I don't know why but Shandi is the one everyone's closest to. Not only in our family but in the gang too, it's like we couldn't get along with out her. Not like the way Johnny's the gangs pet but I don't know we just couldn't get along with out her she keeps us in order.

"Hi daddy" she said walking over to dad and giving him a hug.

"Shandi I thought you were coming over later" My dad said. It wasn't in a mean way but more of a shocked way.

"Oh so you're not happy to see me?" She said putting on her best sad face. They both started laughing.

"Ponyboy who was at the door?" mom asked as she walked out of the kitchen. Shandi was putting her sweatshirt in the closet and then walked into the living room.

"Shandi!" My mom said and hugged her.

"Hey ma" she said

"Shandi you're not wearing that to dinner are you?" my mother asked looking Shandi over.

"Yeah what you don't like it" Shandi said looking down at her clothes.

"Shandi" my mother said crossing her arms.

"I know I'm going to take a shower right now mom" Shandi said picking up her bag and heading down the hall. I looked and Soda and we looked at dad and we were all smiling at each other knowing what the next words out of my mother's mouth would be. We were right.

"SHANDI JUNE!!!" Mom shouted. Shandi stopped in her tracks even though I couldn't see her face I knew she was smiling. A minute later she slowly, almost as if in slow motion, turned around and looked at my mother the sweetest look on her face.

"Yes mother" she replied trying to hold back a grin.

"Where did you get that shirt!" Mom exclaimed not as loud as before but she was still loud.

"What this?" Shandi said looking down at her shirt. My mother crossed her arms and glared at her. We were all trying not to laugh.

"Ah ma it's just a shirt" she said. Mom just stood there glaring at the shirt as if that would make it go away.

My dad spoke up "Well dear, if you think about it, it's true" he said referring to Shandi's shirt. Mom turned and glared at him. He quickly shut up.

"Ma it's a song. Don't get all worked up about it; I'm not wearing it to dinner. I wore it as a pajama shirt last night." Mom uncrossed her arms and her glare went away slowly.

"Alright, but I hope you don't wear that thing in public" Mom said walking back to the kitchen. When she was out of ear shot we all started laughing.

"Shandi did you wear that just to irritate your mother" Dad asked

"Daddy I'm offended that you would think such a thing" Shandi said but we all knew she did want to see mom's reaction. Shandi again gathered her bag and walked down the hallway and we again all started laughing seeing the back of her shirt.

"You two better not go around saying that either" Dad said looking stern "And don't think you're getting one either"

Soda and I smiled and said "Ok"

I didn't really want one of those shirts but I guess if I had it I'd wear it. I knew just from looking at it that it was a Kid Rock shirt. Shandi likes that song and I've heard it a few times. I kept remembering mom's face when she read the back of Shandi's shirt and that made me laugh. I saw that the front said "You never met a" and I was wondering what the back said. I don't think mom was expecting that on the back of Shandi's black shirt in big whit letter would be the rest of the 'quote' which was "Mother fucker quite like me". After a minute it dawned on me that obviously it went along with the Kid Rock son "You never met a Mother fucker quite like me". Everyone went back to what they were doing and a second later I heard music coming from the bathroom. You know how they say that people sing in the shower? Well Shandi takes it to the next level and puts music on and sings whatever song is on in the shower. I heard some one say "Yep" and then music. Right away I knew what song Shandi had put on and mom was going to be none too pleased. The music continued and finally the words started.

I've been on the cover of the Rolling Stone  
I met the president when I was half stoned  
I been so high I've gotten confused  
I been beat down, broke and used  
Motherfucker  
I drank with hank, talked blues with Billy  
Rocked with Run sang with shotgun Willy  
Went from small time philly to big time Bobby  
From 3 day old chili to saki with wosabi

I'm home hey I'm home  
You never met a motherfucker quite like me  
Not like me, dida dada like me, hey like me

No more bein' poured drink specials at winners  
Or being ignored by the think straight sinners  
I used to smoke pinners while my moms made dinner  
Now I smoke bombs and rock with Lynyrd Skynyrd  
No beginners here I'm a seasoned vet  
Educated on jazz by my man Amed  
Heard again my friend I been the world n back  
But I'm Michigan boy can you feel that

And I'm home  
You never met a motherfucker quite like me  
Not like me, God damn like me, hey hey like me

Never thought I'd go as far in life as this  
Never made par and I could give 2 shits  
Never wanted sell cars cause my dad was a dick  
Never wanted a guitar 'till I heard a lick like this (a/n the lick form free bird by Lynyrd Skynyrd)

And from the depths of Dixie to my northern spots  
You know its time to rock when ole glory drops

I pimp through town with the top laid back  
Black hat, fine blonde, cold pabst in my lap  
I'll adapt  
To any and all situations  
That's why the call me the pimp of the nation  
Hey bitch you best believe I live in the woods not your world of greed  
Might, a little weed might a little yeah  
I'm so proud to be living in the USA

You've never met a motherfucker quite like me  
Hey hey like me, da di da da stay like me, hey hey hey like me  
You ain't ever met and you ain't never going meet  
You never met a, never met a, never never never never met a  
Motherfucker quite like me  
You ain't never met a mother like me  
Hey you ain't never never never never never met someone like me  
(Hey hey)  
Never met like me,  
(Hey hey)  
(Hey dude hey)  
Never met a mother like me  
(Come on, hey)  
And you never, and you never gonna you never  
(Hey come on already)  
Never gonna you never meeeeeeeet  
(stop)  
What?  
(Dude, there's more to life that just you)  
hahaha

Sure enough my mom wasn't too pleased with the song, but she didn't say anything cause she knows that's not even half as bad as some stuff plus I think she kinda liked it. I know she did cause she would have said something if she didn't or maybe she just didn't feel like arguing since it's Thanksgiving.

Shandi finished her shower and a listened to some other songs. After her shower she got ready and came out a few minutes later with a pair of jeans that had holes in the knees and a black tank top and written in pink it said 'Nobody puts Baby in the corner'. We all looked at her with our jaws on the floor. And not because she still had that shirt on. She smirked at this.

"Well?" She asked putting her hands out and spinning around as to model for us. We didn't answer and she seemed to get angry "What you don't like it?"

"Well it's different" My dad said she smirked again.

"Exactly what I was going for" She walked over to the closet and pulled out her sweatshirt and pulled it on before pulling on her black high top Converse sneakers. "You two coming?" She asked me and Soda. We shot up and grabbed out sweatshirts and pulled on our shoes happy to get out of the house and not have to keep cleaning.

"Mom I'm taking the boys out of the house for a while. Don't worry we'll be back in time to get ready for dinner." She shouted to my mom who was in the kitchen "Bye daddy" She said and we walked out before they had time to object.

**A/N: You Never Met A Motherfucker Quite like me is one of my all time favorite songs so I decided to put it in here.**


	2. Where's the football?

**Author's Note: Alright everyone here's the new chapter 2. If you didn't read the new chapter 1 then this will make no scence at all. So go back and reread. Now on with the show.**

Chapter 2

"Shandi where are we going?" I asked as we walked out of the house

"I dunno Pony what do you guys wanna do?" She asked

"I dunno" I said

"Soda any ideas?" Shandi asked

"We could go find the gang" he said

"Pony that ok with you?" Shandi asked

"Sure lets go see if Johnny's at the lot" I said

"Alright" she replied and we started off towards the lot. "Hey maybe if we find everyone we can play some football" she said

"Yeah!" Soda and I said both said.

"Well we better hurry up and find everyone." She said as we arrived at the lot.

"Is that Johnny?" She asked looking at the lump on the ground.

"I think so" I said and walked over to what I guessed to be Johnny. "Johnny" I said shaking him slightly

"Johnny come on wake up" I said and he opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them.

"Hey Pony" he said

"Johnny you know you can always come to our house to crash so you don't have to sleep outside" Soda said

"Yeah Johnny" Shandi said and Johnny stood up

"Shandi when did you get here?" he asked hugging Shandi. I told you she was close to everyone in the gang.

"About an hour ago Johnnycakes, now come on we gotta find the guys so we can play some football" She said and we all started walking off.

"So who are we gonna find now?" I asked and Shandi stopped.

"Hold on guys I got an idea" she said and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a number and the phone rang.

"Hello Mrs. Mathews? Is Two-bit there? Ok could you tell him to meet Pony and Soda at the lot? Thanks Bye" She said and hung up the phone

"Ok Two-bit's on his way. I'll call Steve and we'll have to find Dally anyone know where he is?" Shandi asked

"Buck's probably" Johnny said

"Ok hold on" Shandi said

Shandi POV

I dialed Steve's number and waited as the phone rang.

"Hello?" came a gruff voice. Steve must have just woken up.

"Steve?" I said

"Yeah"

"Meet me and Pony at the lot we're gonna play some football. Johnny's here and Two-bit's on his way and we're gonna find Dally right now ok?" I said

"Yeah I'll be there in a bit" he said and hung up the phone. He really must have just woke up cause he thought I was Soda.

"Ok guys y'all wait here I'll go find Dally" I said and started walking. Buck's wasn't to far away which was good. Dally better be there or I'm gonna be mad. I was walking towards Buck's when my phone rang; I answered it.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey babe" came the voice on the other end. It was Benji.

"Hey what's up" I said

"Nothin' so you at your parents house?" he asked

"Yeah I'm getting ready to play some football with the gang"

"Well it looks like I'll be headin' over earlier than expected cause my parents decided to go to Vegas for Thanksgiving and didn't bother telling me. So I'm on my way now" he said and I couldn't help but smile

"Good now we'll have even teams" I said

"What?"

"See you in a bit" I said and hung up. Now I was at Buck's. I walked up the steps and into the bar.

"Buck" I called "Buck where are you?"

"Who is it?" he said and walked over to were I was standing

"Hey is Dally here?" I asked

"I dunno check up stairs" he said and went back to what he was doing. I shrugged and walked up the stairs and over to the room where Dally stays.

_BANG, BANG, BANG_ I pounded on the door "Dally are you in there?" I said. I heard someone fumbling around and cursing under his breath. Then he pulled open the door

"What!" he grumbled.

"Oh now Dallas is that anyway to great one of your best friends?" I asked and he opened the door more

"What are you doin' here?" he asked

"Getting you out of bed, now come on we're gonna go play some football" I said walking into Dally's room and opening the shades. The sunlight poured in the dirty room and Dally shielded his eyes.

"Come one get dress and lets go everyone's waitin' on you, you lazy hood now get dressed" I said throwing a shirt at him. He pulled it on and found his shoes and we walked out the door, down the stairs, and out another door towards the lot.

"Hung over are we?" I asked Dally as we walked. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it and took a long drag.

"A little. So why did you drag me outta bed again?" he asked

"Football" I said

"Football?"

"Yeah we're gonna play football. I decided to get the boys outta mom's hair while she's getting ready for dinner. If we stayed we'd end up cleaning so I figured we get out of the house for a while"

"Alright" he said "We're not gonna have even teams though"

"Ah there Mr. Winston is where you're wrong" I said

"Oh really there's you three Curtis', Steve, Two-bit, me, 'n Johnny that's seven" he said

"Yeah but I have another player on the way" I said

"Who?"

"You'll see" I said and we arrived at the lot.

"Finally" Two-bit said "Lets play some football"

"We gotta make teams first" Pony said

"We're gonna be uneven" Johnny said

"We'll just make sure that there's some good players and bad players on each team" Soda said

"Hold on guys" I said "I've got another player on the way"

"Really?" Soda said

"Yeah wait here I'll be back in a sec" I said and started off towards our house. I told Benji how to get there and he'll park there and we'll walk to the lot. He pulled in just as I walked up. He parked and got out of the car.

Benji is about 5'10" or 5'11". He has black hair that is shaved into a mohawk, which he uses about as much product on his hair as I do mine, and has tattoos. He looks tuff and mean but he's the nicest person ever. He big blue eyes too. He got out of his car and I walked right over to him.

"Hey babe" I said giving him a kiss

"Hey" he said

"Come on lets go play some football" I said leading him towards the lot.

"So who's all playing football?" he asked

"Ponyboy, Sodapop, Dallas, Johnny, Steve, and Two-bit, Me and you" I said

"Wow" he said and I laughed. "That's only part of the gang. Karma, Darry, and Kandyapple aren't even here" I said "Almost the whole gang is me and my siblings though" I said as we approached the lot.

"Only my baby brothers are here now you'll met my parents and my older siblings later" I said just as we got the lot.

"Alright guys lets play football" I said. Everyone was staring at Benji. I rolled my eyes.

"Guys this is Benji, Benji this is Ponyboy, Sodapop, Johnny, Steve, Dallas, and Two-bit" I said pointing everyone out.

"Hey" Benji said

"Benji's on our team!" Soda shouted

"Hey no fair" Pony said

"It is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"I think they like you" I said to Benji

"Alright guys hold on" I said "Who are the captains?"

"Me" Soda said

"Ok who else?" I asked

"I nominate Shandi" Pony said

"Me too" Johnny said

"Yeah" everyone else said

"Ok fine" I said "Soda pick first"

"Benji" he said

"Hey" Steve said

"I'll pick you next" Soda said

"Two-bit" I said

"Steve"

"Pony"

"Johnny"

"Dally" I said and the teams were set. We all went and huddled up and set our game plans before going back and facing the other team.

"Um guys" I said "Where's the football?"

"It might help to have that" Steve said

"Johnny do you know where it is?" I asked

"Nope" he said. We spent about 10 minutes searching for the ball and finally found it so we could play.

We played for a while and quite when we saw Karma's car drive by and then Darry's later. My team one 28 to 7. I didn't tell Soda that Benji sucks at football and he didn't either. Plus everyone cheated especially Dally and Two-bit. We all walked back to the house sweaty and dirty and I knew mom would have a fit and make us all clean up for dinner but I didn't really care because today was going to be a blast.

* * *

**A/N: So what do y'all think. Reviews are always welcome and long ones are loved even more. Until next time everyone.**


	3. She didn't!

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay hope y'all enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Karma POV

Not two minutes after I pulled into my parents driveway than did Darry pulling behind me. Derrick and I stepped out of his car and walked over to Darry and his girlfriend. "Darry" I said as I walked over to him and gave him a hug. I haven't seen my brother in a long time.

"Hey Karma" he said. "Derrick" he said as we walked towards the house

"Hey" Derrick said and then Darry's girl (well I'm guessing she's his girl) cleared her throught.

"Oh Karma, Derrick this is my girlfriend Julia. Julia this is my sister Karma and her boyfriend Derrick" Darry said

"Hi" I said and stuck my hand out for her to shake and she shook it. Derrick did the same.

"I see Shandi's here" I said to Darry

"And I'm assuming her boyfriend cause that ain't Kandy's car" Darry said and we walked in the door.

"Hello" I said as we walked in. Dad was reading the paper in his big chair like he always does and mom was in the kitchen cooking, no surprise there. Dad looked up from his paper when we walked in.

"Karma, Darrel" He said getting up from his chair and walking over to us

"Hi Daddy" I said giving him a hug

"Hello baby girl, Derrick" he said

"Hey Dad" Darry said and Dad hugged him. A man hug he likes to call it.

"And hello to you my dear" Dad said to Julia

"Dad this is Julia, Julia this is my Dad" Darry said

"Hello Mr. Curtis" Julia said

"Please call me Darrel" Dad said

"Karma! Darrel!" Mom shouted as she walked into the room wiping her hands off on her apron before hugging each of us.

"Oh and Derrick good to see you again" she said hugging him too then looking at Julia "Oh and I do believe we haven't met my dear"

"Oh mom this is Julia, Julia this is-" Darry started clearly tired of this already but mom cut him off

"Mrs. Curtis but please call me Susie" Mom said just then the door burst open and in walks Kandy and Justin.

"Hi everybody!" Kandy says and then as soon as she says that in walks everybody else covered in sweat and dirt.

Julia POV

I had just been introduced to Darrel's mother, father, and sister when in walked a girl I presume is his other sister along with her boyfriend. We are getting ready to introduce ourselves when in walk 7 filthy sweaty boys lead in by a dirty sweat girl carrying a football. I am appalled at this. I mean they just traps in the front door all dirty when company is over and nobody says a word! They could have cleaned up before company arrived or waited until everyone left to go out and get all dirty and sweaty and stinky.

Darry POV

They had to go out and play ball before dinner. They went out and got all dirty and then waltzed into the house when everyone is here. Great first impression guys. I'm sure Julia is shocked and I'm surprised she hasn't said a word yet or worse left. I just hope she doesn't mind my crazy family. Which she probably will. But did I say a word when I had to meet her family no, not one word. But Julia likes to speak what's on her mind whether its about something or someone but I know she'll at least wait until we leave.

Shandi POV

When we walked in the door everyone else was there. The girl standing next to Darry who I'm assuming is his girlfriend has a look of horror on her face. Like we walked in carrying a snake or a dead bird or something. All we did was play football and get a little dirty nothing shocking. I didn't say a word I just smiled at everyone.

"Shandi your hair!" Karma and Kandy shouted at the same time

"You like it?" I asked

"It's cool! Very hip and chic" Kandy said and I saw the girl with Darry nudge him and he spoke up.

"Oh um… Everyone this is Julia" Darry started "Julia this is-" he started but I cut him off

"I'm Shandi" I said taking her hand and shaking it. She looked like I was gonna give her cooties. "And these are the youngest Curtis' Ponyboy and Sodapop, my boyfriend Benji, Benji this is my mom, dad, brother Darry, and sisters Karma and Kandy, their boyfriends Derrick and Justin and Darry's girlfriend Julia by the way. Anyway this is the gang that's Two-bit, Johnny, Steve, and Dally. And I see you've already met Karma, Derrick, Kandy, Justin, and Mom and Dad" I said almost all in one breath

"Now that everyone's acquainted, boys lets got clean up so we can eat." I said and lead the boys through the living room. Some, meaning the boys, went to the laundry room and used the sink there and I went to the bathroom so I could change into my dinner clothes.

Kandy POV

I love Shandi! My little sister Shandi is the bomb. She know exactly what to say in all situations. The way she introduced herself then shook Julia's hand was classic. Julia looked like she was shaking hands with a leper instead of my sister Shandi who just played football with the guys. Then she did the little double introduction thing, introducing everyone to Julia and us to Benji while she was doing it. She must have seen the look on Mom's face because before mom could even say a word she lead the guys to the wash room to clean up. I couldn't keep a smile off my face.

"Well that's Shandi for you" I said to Julia. She didn't look to enthused about being here. I could tell by the look on her face when she saw Shandi and the guys walk in that she was a soc. A soc! Darry's with a soc! Unbelievable! But hey I have to give her a shot right?

Dad sat back down in his chair and the guys on the couch. Karma and I were headed to the kitchen and Julia followed. "Is there anything you need help with Mrs. Curtis?" she asked in a preppy little voice. Karma and I almost busted out laughing. Thanksgiving and Christmas dinners were mom's master pieces nobody was allowed to help. Especially Soda who would turn the whole meal 20 different colors. Any other time we were aloud to help but not here. She wants everything perfect. Now I could understand that rule when we were younger but she still won't let us help even now.

"No dear I got it" Mom replied and again Karma and I almost busted out laughing. Mom must have seen it because she said "Girls! Behave!"

"Yes mom" we said and giggled like kids

"And you boys don't make a mess in there" Mom shouted to the boys who were cleaning up and searching for clothes that were presentable.

"Yes Mom" They all shouted.

"Hey what's so funny in here?" Shandi asked as she walked into the kitchen. I still had a smile plastered on my face and nodded in Julia's direction. Julia wasn't facing us so she didn't see it.

"No!" She said and I nodded "Really?"

"Really" I said and we all giggled

"Girls!" Mom said again

"Sorry" we said

"What are you three laughing at?" Dad asked walking in to grab something to drink. Again I nodded towards Julia and mom.

"She didn't" Dad said

"Yep" Shandi said

"Really?" Dad asked

"Yeah" Karma said and the four of us giggled

"Darrel what are you telling them?" Mom asked

"I didn't do it!" He defended

"Why don't you guys all go watch the parade" Mom suggested

"Ok" we said and walked out Julia on our heals.


	4. Fabulous!

**Author's Note: Ok guys sorry if y'all read this and all it said was chapter 1. Something with my computer messed up but I fixed it. Anyway if y'all didn't see chapter three I posted it when the alerts were down so go back and read that. Hope y'all enjoy tell me what ya think.**

Chapter 4

Dallas POV

Today has been good so far. Except Shandi banging on my door as hard as she could scared me half to death just so we can play some football. We stomped Soda's team, Shandi told us that Benji wasn't so good at football and we had a good chance in winning, which we did. Not to mention that Mrs. C is cooking one of her famous Thanksgiving dinners.

When we walked in the house after playin ball Darry's girlfriend looked like she was gonna have an aneurism seen us all dirty and such. Shandi handled everything though even introducin' everyone. Darry looked like he wanted to disappear apparently thinkin' we wasn't makin' a good impression on his broad.

Well Darry I gotta tell ya that's just too bad. I don't like that broad she's a soc. Whether or not she's gonna admit it is not my problem but she is a snobby soc. I can't believe that Darry's going out with her. I would pull out a cigarette and smoke right in front of her blowin' the smoke rings her way but Mrs. C would have a conniption fit if I was smokin' in the house.

At least the Curtis girls got sense enough to get some dudes that ain't snobs. Benji's pretty cool so far. And we've know Derrick and Justin for a while they're pretty cool guys. Julia, that's her name right? Well I heard that she asked to help Mrs. C with dinner. Ha! She doesn't even let anyone in there to grab a coke let alone help with the food.

Shandi POV

We went back into the living room and watched the parade for a bit. "Hey who wants to start a poker game?" Dally asked

"I'm in" Steve said

"Me too" Soda said

"What about you Mr. C?" Steve asked

"Hey Darry you're pretty good you wanna join?" Dally asked a smirk on his face.

"Yeah Dar come on" Soda said

"Fine I'll do it" Darry said

"Count me in" Dad said

"Hey! I wanna play!" Two-bit said

"What about y'all? Derrick, Justin, Benji?" Soda asked

"Sure" they all said

"What girls can't play?" I asked

"Didn't figure y'all wanted to play" Dally said

"Well we don't but you could have asked" I said

"But I already knew you weren't gonna play so why ask?" Dally said I rolled my eyes at him and turned to the girls

"Come on lets go up to my room" I said. "Pony, Johnny y'all wanna come?"

They shrugged and followed us up to my room. Julia of course lagged behind. "What are we gonna do now?" Julia asked

"Oh I know" I said and got into my bag and pulled out a CD "Y'all wanna listen to some music?"

"What is it?" Karma asked

"Is it one of you crazy mixes?" Pony asked

"No it's The Best Damn Thing" I said

"What?" Kandy said

"The Best Damn Thing by Avril Lavigne" I said holding up the CD. "Now shall we listen?" I asked putting the CD in my boom box and pressing play.

"I know this song" Johnny said "I heard it on the radio"

"The unedited version is better Johnnycake" I said turning up the volume and the music filled the room and me, Kandy and Karma started singing along with the music. Julia like I figured looked shocked by the uncensored words and the fact that we were singing along with 'em.

"Somebody has a dirty mouth" Julia said when the song was over. Everyone was quiet.

"Don't worry I have Orbitz!" I said popping a piece of Orbitz gum in my mouth. Everybody busted up laughing except for Julia who just crossed her arms and sat down at the chair at my desk.

"You have spent entirely too much time with Two-bit" Pony said

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked and we laughed again. We listened to music some more until mom called us down for dinner.

"Where'd ya get the gum?" Two-bit asked

"Jules said that I have a dirty mouth and I had to clean it up with Orbitz" I said holding the pack up and smiling and he busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Darry asked. Julia had her arm wrapped around Darry's.

"Nothing" I said to him with a smile and we went and sat down around the table.

Dad said grace and then we started eating. I love Thanksgiving mom makes the best food in town. I surprised that the whole neighborhood doesn't show up for Thanksgiving. We ate and chatted about all kinds of stuff. Well everybody that is except Julia. She just glared at me when nobody was looking and would scoot closer to Darry. Like I was gonna steal him from her? He's _my_ brother, and family comes before any little girlfriend he might have.

Pony POV

Dinner was great as usual, but I kept seeing Julia glare at Shandi. Most likely for her comment upstairs. But hey she brought it on herself. It's not our fault that Shandi is like the female version of Two-bit. After dinner all the girls ended up cleaning up and the guys went back to playing poker and Johnny and I watched TV. Shandi and Kandy were on dish duty. Kandy washed Shandi rinsed and Julia dried and put the plates in the cupboard.

I went into the kitchen to grab my coke and saw Julia had just finished drying a dish and Shandi looked at it and said "Fabulous" and went on chewing the new piece of gum she popped in after dinner. Kandy tried to stifle a laugh and mine slipped out and Julia glared at me. I nearly spit my coke out when Shandi said that.

"Ponyboy be careful" Mom said

"Alright mom" I said walking back to the living room.

Kandy POV

Fabulous! I can't believe Shandi said that. She is really pursuing this Orbitz joke. She even got the accent right. I don't really think that any of us really liked Julia, she's real snobby and Shandi has no problem annoying her to no end. But of course she won't let Darry see, oh no.

While we were doing dishes every so often she would say Fabulous! To Julia and she would glare at us. After we were done with the dishes we got the dessert out. And luckily mom got paper plates for dessert cause I hate doing dishes.

We ate pumpkin pie, peach cobbler, and of course there was chocolate cake for those of us who don't like pie and cobbler (aka Shandi). Shandi also found some ice cream in the freezer and ate some right out of the carton.

"Shandi June Curtis don't eat out of the carton!" Mom scolded her

"But mom why dirty a dish when there's only enough for one person and that one person is eating it right now?" She asked

"Fine" mom sighed and walked away. Shandi smiled and took a big bite of ice cream.

"Hey Pone want a bite?" She asked mouth full holding the carton and spoon out to him

"No thanks" He said

"Suit yourself" she said

"I want a bite!" Two-bit said

"OK!" Shandi said and he stuck his spoon in the carton taking a big bite. I laughed at them.

"Two-bit Mathews!" Shandi shouted

"You got your icky pie in my ice cream" She said scooping out the pie filling and flinging it in the garbage.

"Oh I'm sorry baby what could I ever do to make it up to you?" He asked

"Oh it's ok darling" she said to him and they started laughing. Lucky they did cause Benji was looking a little confused. Guess he didn't know that they do that all the time or that Two-bit calls every broad in Tulsa baby.

Julia POV

Darrel was right he has one weird family. He has five siblings and there were these four guys over who he isn't even related to, they're just friends or something. Not to mention his sister's boyfriends were over too. And Shandi! Don't even get me started on her. Not only does she curse like a sailor but she loves to crack stupid jokes and drag them on and on.

Darrel's family is so…so out of control. This would never happen at my house. Everyone would be polite and use proper words. They defiantly wouldn't play poker or listen to a potty mouthed CD singing right along with it, and we most defiantly wouldn't walk into a house full of company all filthy and sweaty carrying a football.

We left shortly after dessert and I was glad to get out of there. We said our good byes and headed for the door.

Shandi was the last person I said good bye too. "Good bye Shandi" I said plastering a smile on my face. She pulled me into an uncomfortable hug.

"Fabulous" She whispered in my ear and flashed me a big smile and I half expected her teeth to shine like on that stupid commercial. "Bye Julia hope to see you soon" She said and I just chuckled and smiled back.

"Bye Darry" She said hugging him and finally we were able to leave.

Darry POV

I was bracing myself for what lies ahead. We just walked out of my parents door and we didn't even reach the car before she started.

"That was…pleasant" She said

"Yeah it's good to see my family and the guys again." I said

"The guys" She said

"What?" I asked

"Oh nothing I was just wondering" She started "Why the 'guys'" She said putting air quotes around guys "Were over and not at their own homes"

I didn't say anything "Darrel" she said "Are you gonna answer me?"

"Well they um…don't" I started and then stopped. "Their parents don't care about them. Johnny's parents abuse him, I don't think I've ever seen that kid with out a bruise on him. Dallas I don't even know if his parents are in Oklahoma. And if they are they don't give a hang about him. Steve's dad kicks him out at least once a week and then he goes to our house. Two-bit's mom works three jobs to support him and his sister and his dad left when he was 10. He basically lives at my parents house." I told her and she was in shock she didn't even say anything. She was shocked that parents would do that to their children and not give them any and everything they want.

"Oh" was all she said. We sat there in silence for a while. "Two-bit, is that his real name?"

"Naw his name's Keith. Don't go tellin' him I told ya that though cause he'll skin me. Ain't nobody call him Keith, not even him momma. We call him Two-bit cause he's always puttin' his two-bits in." I told her. She was slightly taken back at me not talking proper like I normally do around her. I guess that's what happens when you're around the guys too much.

"So is Shandi always like…that?" She asked

"Like what?" I asked gripping the steering wheel a little tighter.

"Oh well I mean she was just I don't know I think she acted a little inappropriate." Julia said

"And Darrel you're brother was playing poker and he's what 15? And the other two girls Karma and Kandy were like Shandi's little minions. And Ponyboy was just so quiet. Your sisters didn't even offer to help your mother with dinner. You father didn't either. And Shandi's boy friend was such a…thug. With that Mohawk and the tattoos and all. That Dallas boy I don't even know what to say about him. Two-bit was a little like Shandi come to think of it. And that Johnny kid looked like a lost puppy. Darrel did you see that your brother was smoking?"

"Soda was smoking! He never smokes!" I said

"No not Soda, Pony." She said

"Oh yeah I know that" I said

"Darrel he's 13" She said

"Well what are ya gonna do?" I asked "They all smoke, Dad'll even join em sometimes. As long as they don't smoke in the house. Soda only smokes when he's stressed out."

"Darrel! Are you hearing yourself?!"

"Julia" I said and she quieted down.

"Darrel is your house always that chaotic? Everyone everywhere. I mean you sister was eating out of the ice cream carton and the way her and that Two-bit fellow were talking calling each other Baby and Darling, when they are both dating some one."

"Julia, Two-bit calls every broad in Tulsa babe or baby. It's just who he is. It's like him not drinking. And Shandi was just playing along. Those guys are like our brothers. We've know em since we were little." I told her

"Alright Darrel" She said and was quiet the rest of the way home. I drove her back to her house and she got out of the car and walked into her apartment, most likely shocked that I took her home instead of us going back to my place or me not comin' in to hers. I didn't plan on stayin' with her tonight cause I already knew that she was gonna rip on my family and couldn't take it all night.

I was thinking over everything she said. She didn't seem to like Shandi very much. Wonder what happened there. Shandi didn't seem to be mean to her. I guess they all knew she was all socy. Oh well.

I drove home and changed from my dinner clothes into my pajamas and went straight to bed.


	5. Two words: Hang Over

**Author's Note: Hey guys here's chapter five. We are offically done with Thanksgiving now and we'll be moving on. The next chapter will have more, how shall I put this, excitment in it. But for now here's chapter 5. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5

"Bye Pony" Shandi said hugging her little brother. It was getting late and everyone was leaving.

"Bye Soda" She said moving over to her other brother and giving him a hug.

"Bye" they both said

"I'll come by and see ya'll soon ok?" She said

"Alright!" they said

"Bye Mom, bye Dad" Shandi said hugging both of my parents

"Bye sweetie drive safe" Dad said

"I will Daddy"

"Bye Shandi" Mom said

"Bye Mom" She smiled and walked out the door and to her car. She threw her bag in the trunk before walking to the driver's door.

"Yo Shandi" A voice called and she turned to see Two-bit standing there.

"Yeah" Shandi replied

"Why don't you and Benji come on to Buck's with us? He's throwin' a huge Thanksgiving party" Shandi smiled

"I'm in. Babe what about you?" She asked Benji

He shrugged "Why not"

"Cool we're takin' Steve's car y'all wanna join?" he asked

"Yeah" She said and they went and hopped into Steve's car and they sped off towards Buck's place.

"Well what are we gonna do?" Steve asked. Buck's party was over and Shandi had been Two-bit's drinking buddy. Sure the were all drinkin', Dally was a little drunk and Steve had a few beers and Benji was a little buzzed, but Shandi and Two-bit were throwin' em back like they were water. Shandi could hold her liquor by all means.

"I dunno" Benji replied. There was no way Shandi could drive herself home and Benji was sure that Steve wasn't gonna drive everyone home and his car was back at the Curtis house, not to mention that he was buzzed himself.

"Well lets go back to the Curtis house. You gotta get your car right?" Steve said

"Yeah, ok let's go." Benji said and they walked over to get Shandi and Two-bit and bring them to the car.

"Oh yes chocolate cake" They heard Shandi say as they walked over to where her and Two-bit were talkin' about god knows what.

"Don't forget more beer." Two-bit added

"That would be the perfect breakfast! Man if Ma would only let us have that cake for breakfast." Shandi said

"Or beer" Two-bit added and she laughed. Benji had a funny look on his face and Steve leaned over to him and said.

"That's not even the weirdest things that they have talked about" Benji had no doubt in his mind that, that was true.

"Come on Shandi we gotta go." Benji said

"Oh man if it wasn't too cold we could go swimmin'!" Shandi said

"Oh yeah that would be great! Didn't we do that 'fore?" Two-bit asked

"I dunno, Stevie did we do that 'fore? Go swimmin' in the middle on the night after one of Buck's parties?" Shandi asked

"I wouldn't doubt that y'all went swimmin' or skinny dippin' after one of these parties or just because." Steve said and Shandi laughed.

"Man I'm hungry" Two-bit said "We should get some food."

"Yeah but what?" Shandi asked

"I dunno. Oh maybe some left overs or somethin'" Two-bit said as he and Shandi climbed in the back seat of Steve's car, Benji and Steve in the front.

"They wanted to go streaking one time but we talked 'em out of it. They woulda got the whole party to go too." Steve said to Benji.

The ride back to the Curtis' was relatively quiet except for Two-bit and Shandi talking about random stuff.

"What time is it?" Shandi asked as they pulled into the drive way.

"Like two thirty, three" Steve said

"Dad's gonna kill me if he finds out that I was out this late!" Shandi said

"Oh yeah he's a tuffy" Two-bit said. Steve rolled his eyes as Benji hopped out of the car.

"Come on let's go" Benji said opening Shandi's door and helping her out. Instead of walking to the car Shandi walked up to the door.

"Hey y'all gonna crash here?" Shandi asked, Two-bit shrugged and walked up the steps.

"I'll see y'all tomorrow" Steve said and pulled off. Shandi finally unlocked the door with her key that she still had on her key ring and they walked into the dark house.

"Shandi come on" Benji said

"Naw were gonna crash here." Shandi said "You can go home if ya want." She said slipping her shoes off and tossing her coat on the floor. Two-bit kicked did the same and walked over to the couch plopping down.

"I'm gettin' a glass of water, then I'm goin' to bed" Shandi said walking to the kitchen. Benji rolled his eyes and sat down on the big chair in the living room.

Shandi was rummaging through the fridge to see if there were any bottled waters left, when she heard foot steps. She looked up to find Soda.

"Hey Pepsi" Shandi said

"What are you doin' here?" He asked

"We went to Buck's party and just got back." She said

"Two-bit and Benji here?" Soda asked

"Yep. I'm gettin' some water and goin' to bed." Shandi said

"Dad would have a conniption fit if I came home this late as drunk as you." Soda said flashing his trade mark smile.

"That's why I'm trusting you to not go and tell Daddy." She said

"I ain't gonna do that, but you're gonna have one major hang over in the mornin'" Soda said

"Maybe I'll still be drunk in the mornin'" Shandi said and Sodapop laughed.

"We better get to bed 'fore Dad get's up and finds us up this late." Shandi said

Soda nodded "Night" he said

"Night bro" Shandi said finding a water and heading up the stairs to her bedroom.

Shandi rolled over as the sunlight peered through her bedroom windows and she rolled over trying to block out the sun. She remembered going to Buck's last night, the pounding head was proof enough, but forgot about coming back to her parents house after wards. She sat up and kicked the covers off of her scrambling out of bed and down the stairs. Which wasn't the best idea she's ever had. Shandi walked down the stairs to find everyone up already, even Two-bit.

"Shandi baby good morning!" Mrs. Curtis said to her daughter

"Mornin' everyone" Shandi said rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Shandi walked in the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee and put a ton of sugar in it and sat down at the table across from Sodapop.

"Two words, Hang Over" Soda said

"Shut it Soda." Shandi said "I dunno how Two-bit can go through this every morning and still be Two-bit."

"Cause he drinks as soon as he gets up." Pony said

"Yeah he's immune to alcohol's effects" Soda added

"Hey baby hang over?" Two-bit asked sitting next to her.

"Oh yeah, not too horrible though I think I'll make it. What about you?"

"I'm fine, still drunk I think" Two-bit said

"Lucky" Shandi said. Mrs. Curtis served everyone breakfast and Shandi decided to get cleaned up before she left since she had a bag in the car.

When she was done she walked out of the bathroom with her hair up in a ponytail, jeans, and a T-shirt that had a picture of Michael Schoeffling on it and a heart drawn around it and said I heart Jake Ryan.

"Movie of the day?" Soda asked

"Ah yes Sixteen Candles, an all time great." Shandi said

"Oh well I see you'd rather be with Jake? Is that how it is?" Benji joked

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I've loved Jake for a long time and didn't have the heart to tell you." She joked back

"I'm hurt." Benji said

"She's done it to all of us man." Two-bit said "Every guy has been put second to Jake Ryan, he's one lucky dude."

"It's true" Shandi said "But we're both busy right now and it's not working out. But someday we'll be together." Shandi said

"I'm sure" Benji said

"Shandi June, did someone else find out about your undying obsession for Jake? Jeez I though you two were done?" Mr. Curtis said

"Well Daddy we just can't resist." Shandi said.

Around one o'clock Shandi and Benji decided to head out while Two-bit, went with Pony and Soda to go out and find the guys. The guys ended up deciding to go to the drive in later that night. Johnny and Pony would probably be the only ones to watch the movie. Steve and Soda would be busy with Evie and Sandy, Two-bit would be chasin' some blonde around or causing trouble, and Dally would just be causin' trouble. Exactly how it always was, and will always be.

* * *

**A/N: So what did ya think? Reviews are nice, long ones are fantastic, and suggestions are welcome. I'm gonna try and update soon. **


	6. 10:36 am

**Author's Note: I'm so so so sorry it took so long for an update. I'd like to remind y'all that this is set in 2007 in case anyone forgot. And that this chapter switches POV's. So tell me what y'all think!**

Chapter 6

I jumped as the phone rang. I rolled over and looked at the alarm clock on my night side table it read, 10:36 am. Normally I would have jumped out of bed but today was my day off. I moved to grab the phone and Julia rolled over still asleep. I felt around for the phone and finally found it and pulled it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said my voice still groggy

"Is there a Mr. Darrel Curtis Jr. there?" A man asked

"This is" I said still laying down and reclosed my eyes.

"Oh Mr. Curtis I'm sorry, there's been an accident." The man said

I shot straight up and was fully awake now. "Accident? What kind of accident? What happened? Is everyone ok?" I found myself asking this man whom I had no idea of who he might be, a million questions as a serge of panic and anxiety came over me.

"I'm sorry Mr. Curtis, your parents were in a car accident. We ran the license plate number and the vehicle was registered to one Darrel Curtis Sr." He told me I sat there silent and stunned. _That can't be right. My parents are at work. Someone must have taken dad's car because that couldn't have been him in that wreck._ I thought to myself.

"Hello? Mr. Curtis? Are you there?" The man said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Uh-huh" Was all I could muster out

"We need you to come down to Tulsa hospital-"

"I'll be right there" I said and hung up the phone and jumped out of my bed grabbing the first clothes that I could find. I hear Julia stirring in bed but ignored her trying to find my belt. I found it and pulled it on then going for my shoes.

"Darrel" I heard Julia say "What are you _doing?_ It's your day off; where are you going?"

"Family emergency" I said shortly trying to pull on my shoe

Julia sat up annoyed "Darrel is it one of your little brothers or sisters calling you telling you they need you so badly and they don't really need anything but just wanted to tell you something they could have told you on the phone or something. Darrel we told them to stop that; just come back to bed and ignore them. They're just looking for attention."

"No Julia it's not this is serious." I said pulling on my shoe and walking out the door grabbing my phone and keys on the way out. I flipped my phone out and called Karma and told her to get Kandy and meet me at the hospital. Then I called Shandi and told her the same thing.

I pulled up to the hospital my heart racing, I don't even remember the drive or parking but my sisters arrived about a minute after me. They all ran up to where I was standing and we all made our way into the hospital panicked and scared more with every passing second.

Pony POV

I was sitting in Mrs. Drake's 3rd hour biology class when her phone rang. She stopped class and walked over to her phone and picked it up "Mrs. Drake" She said, most likely to one of the ladies from the office.

"Yes, uh-huh, alright bye" Mrs. Drake said and hung up the phone. She dug through one of her drawers and pulled out a pass and started filling it out. A second later she stood up and said "Ponyboy Curtis you are wanted in the office."

I was shocked, I figured someone was wanted down to the office but why me? I didn't do anything, I'm not a trouble maker. I heard the chorus of "oooooh" s as I got up and walked to the front of class grabbing the pass from Mrs. Drake. I walked out the door and headed towards the office, thinking the whole time about why on earth I could possibly be wanted in the office.

Soda POV

Have I said how much I hate math? A LOT! A whole lot. There's so many numbers and letters and squiggly things and together it's all confusing. So I was sitting in Mr. Grant math class doodling in my math book when we were suppose to be taking notes on something or another, when the class room intercom came on.

"Mr. Grant" The Vice Principal Madison said

"Yes" Mr. Grant replied

"Sorry to interrupt, but could I have Sodapop Curtis to the office please?" V.P. Madison said. Mr. Grant looked shocked, I'm not much of a trouble maker. At school at least, but I was happy. I hate math class.

"Um…yes…of course right away" Mr. Grant said and pulled out my get out of jail free card and filled it out. I nearly ran up to the front of class to get my pass and made a B-line for the door. I didn't really care why I was wanted in the office all I cared about was that I could get out of math class. I made my way down there happily and nearly dancing thinking to myself _I got out of math class, I got out of math class. Ha ha ha ha ha ha. I got out of math class._

Third Person POV

Shandi was sitting in the vinyl chairs in the school's office, silently crying and looking at the floor. She was surprised when Darry had called her that morning thinking he wanted to grab some lunch or something. But what he wanted was far from it. She didn't even remember breathing at the hospital and didn't want to be there any longer. Sure she could have waited for her siblings and they could have all come up here to break the news to the boys but Shandi knew she had to do it. And if she stayed there much longer the doctors would have had to sedate her. Not that Karma and Kandy were much better. They at least clung to Darry while she slid down to the floor and curled into a tiny ball.

She was going over what she was going to say to Ponyboy and Sodapop in her head while she waited. Then she heard the door open and slowly close with a _click_. She lifted her head and saw Ponyboy standing there, looking somewhat relived that she was there and he wasn't in trouble. She shot up and ran right over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Ponyboy knew that something was wrong when Shandi rushed over to him like that. He saw that she was crying and knew something was wrong. "I'm so sorry" She whimpered in his ear and tears started welling up in his eyes.

At that moment Sodapop, who was happy to be out of class wandered into the office. Shandi pulled him into the hug and started bawling. Soda too sensed something was wrong. "They're gone" Shandi whimpered "M…m…mom and D…d…dad" The tears that were building up in Pony's eyes finally started flowing out of his eyes. Soda was still and silent for a minute before the tears started flowing. Soda held his siblings close afraid to let go, afraid if he did they too would be gone.


	7. Complete and total chaos

_Author's Note: I am so so so so so so so sorry that it took me so long to update! I've been working on other stories and with school and everything going on it's taken me forever! I have been trying to get this chapter out but I either couldn't find the time and when I did I couldn't get it just right. The begining is in third person._

* * *

Chapter 7

The next few days were busy for the Curtis kids. With planning the funerals, and calling all the family members, and making sure the youngest were taken care of they had a lot on thier hands. Today was an especially stressful day because everyone was coming into town for the funeral that's tomorrow.

There were a ton of family members coming into town that day. They're family wasn't huge but since it's both sides of the family there's going to be alot. They'll all be staying either at the house, Darry's, Karma's, Kandy's, and maybe even Shandi's if they need too.

Neither of the boys had been up to going to school over the past few days, or really anywhere for that matter. None of them have. The gang has been there for all of 'em, afterall the Curtis parents were like parents to them too. Pony and Johnny have been even more inseprable than before, same goes for Soda and Steve. At least one of them has spent the night at the house ever since the accident.

As for the older Curtis' they've had to switch off staying at the house. They all stayed the first night and after that Kandy and Karma had to go home and to work, Darry tryed to get the day off but couldn't. So Shandi stayed with the boys durning the day. She has almost everyday. Darry has spent almost everynight there with the boys.

They still don't know what's going to happen with the boys yet. If they're going to be sent to a boys home or if they'll get to stay with thier siblings. All six of the Curtis' want to stay together by all means. But if by some chance the boys have to go away they just pray that they'll get to stay together.

Ever since the accident Pony has started having nightmares. Nightmares so bad that he wakes everyone up from screaming and is shaking and nearly at tears when he wakes up, and clings to who ever is closest. Sodapop started sleeping in Pony's room and it seems to help at least a little bit.

"Who's picking Nana and Papa up from the airport?!" Shandi said, everyone was making sure the house was nice and neat and there was no messes left.

"I dunno" Kandy said

"Uncle Henry get's in twenty-five minutes after Nana and Papa so whoever's goin' is either gonna have to wait, which Nana and Papa aren't gonna wanna do or someone else is gonna have to go." Karma said

"Darry, who's picking up Nana and Papa?" Shandi asked her brother who was walking out of the bathroom after showering.

"I dunno, when do they get in? I'm goin' to pick up Uncle Henry." He said

"I still gotta go back to my place and finish cleaning" Kandy said

"Me too" Karma said

"I guess that leaves you sis" Darry said

"Fine, I'll do it." Shandi said grabbing her keys and pulling on a sweatshirt.

"Where are the boys?" Darry asked

"Soda and Steve went up to the store to grab a pop and Johnny and Pony are in the other room." Karma said

"Does anyone wanna come?!" Shandi said from the door "Anyone meaning Ponyboy Curtis?!"

Pony walked into the living room, Johnny close behind. "What?" He asked

"I'm goin' to pick up Nana and Papa, you wanna come?" She asked

Pony thought it over for a second, he hadn't been out of the house in a while but Johnny was over. As if Johnny read his mind he said "Go ahead man, I gotta go home anyway. I'll come back later."

"Ok" Pony shrugged and walked over and threw on his shoes.

"Pony put a jacket on!" Darry shouted to his youngest brother from the other room.

"Alright!" Pony replied and threw on a sweatshirt and walked out the door with Shandi.

They drove to the airport in silence. Which was odd for them, nomally they were talking non-stop. Then again the events of the past week could have something to do with it.

"So where are Nana and Papa staying?" Pony asked after a while.

"I dunno." Shandi said

"Do you know who's stayin' at the house?" Pony asked

"I'm not really sure," She said "I think maybe Aunt Julia and Uncle Hector."

"Great" Pony said sarcastically.

"What?" Shandi asked

"That means the twins will be stayin' there too." Pony said

"So" Shandi said not getting his point

"So they're stuck up and spoiled." Pony said

"Pone they're not that bad." Shandi said

"Yes they are." Pony said

"Ok they're bad, but they can't help that their parents spoiled them." Shandi tried to reason.

"They can help being rude." Pony mumbled.

"Pone I'm not even sure who's staying at the house." Shandi said. "But if it makes you feel better if they do stay there you can crash at my place."

Pony smiled a little "Really?"

"Really." Shandi said and smiled at her littlest brother, as they pulled into the airport.

* * *

"When are they gonna be here?" Pony asked 

"People are getting off the plane right now." Shandi said, just as she did an older couple walked off the plane.

"See look there they are." Shandi said pointing to the couple. They must have seen them too because the woman said something to her husband and pointed in thier direction. "Come on." Shandi said and they started walking towards thier grandparents.

"Hi Nana, hi Papa" Shandi said when they got over to them.

"Well this can't be Shandi can it?" The woman said looking at her "What have you done with your hair!"

Shandi smiled "It's me Nana, and I just dyed it."

Her grandmother looked at it for a minute then said "Well it looks beautiful, darling" and hugged Shandi.

"And look are our little Ponyboy! He's gotten so big! Hugh look at how big this boy is!" Nana said then gave him a big hug.

"Well lets not just stand here, lets go get your bags." Shandi said after Nana had let go of Pony.

"Yes dear that is a wonderful idea." Nana said and they walked over to the baggage claim.

"So Pony how old are you now, 11? 12?" Nana asked

"Actually I turned thirteen in July." He said

"13! You're 13 already. You are getting big!" Nana said "So that means your in 8th grade?"

"Actually he's in 9th" Shandi said "He got bumped up a grade."

"Smart like your mother." Papa said. They'd always gotten the feeling that he didn't so much like their father. Not that he hated him, but just that he thought his daughter could have had better. He'd never admit it though.

They got to the baggage claim and finally found the bags after a while and they headed towards the door. "Hey look, there's Darry!" Pony said pointing to Darry who was walking in.

"Darrel!" Nana called to him. He looked over and saw everyone and waved. Nana waved to him to come over, he turned and walked towards them.

"Hey Nana, Papa." Darry said

"Darrel what are you doing here?" Nana asked

"I'm here to pick up Uncle Henry." He said

"When does his flight get in?" Nana asked

"In like five minutes." Darry said

"Oh alright, well you go get him and we'll see you later." Nana said giving Darry a hug before letting him go.

"See y'all later." Darry said walking off.

* * *

Shandi POV 

After we finally found my car in the parking lot (Pony said it was one way and I said the other. Pony was right but I was close! Sort of.) and got home there were a hand full of relitives there. Cars were parked in the driveway and all along the street. I could only imagine what it was like inside.

Of course I was right, inside it was total chaos. There were cousins running all over the place and adults talking about where everyone was gonna stay. I set Nana and Papa's bags down by the door and walked over to where my sisters were talking with our many relitives.

"Hey" I said standing in between my sisters.

"Good Shandi your here." Kandy said.

"Oh Shandi! Look at you!" Aunt Julia said "You look fabulous!"

"Shandi! What did you do to your hair!? It's so...dark!" Grandma said. There were a million other "Oh Shandi"s and "Look at you!"s from everyone else, before I could get a word in.

"Hey everyone." I said and looked at Karma "So what's the situation here?"

"We're trying to figure out where everyone's staying." Karma said

"And everyone thought they were staying here." Kandy added.

"Ok" I said trying to think of something "What happened to the plan you guys had?"

"No one was happy with it." Kandy said. We heard the door open and in walked Aunt Rosie and Uncle Jay followed by Darry and Uncle Henry.

"What's goin' on in here?" Darry asked

"We're trying to figure out where everyone's gonna stay." I said

"I thought we figured that out already?" Darry said

"We did but _someone_" Karma said looking at all our relitives "Didn't like it."

Darry sighed. "Alright. Uncle Will, Aunt Tabitha you'll take my parents room. Anette and Allison will share Karma's room. Anthony can have my old room. Scott can take Soda's old room. Marissa can take Kandy's room. Uncle Hector and Aunt Julia can take Shandi's room and Pony and Soda will have their room."

"I'm bunking with Shandi!" Pony said as he walked over.

Darry sighed and went on "Uncle Henry you can bunk on the pull out couch."

Uncle Henry nodded. "Uncle Derick, Aunt Hannah, Patty, Grandma, and Grandpa you can all stay at Karma's. Nana, Papa, Aunt Millie, Uncle Tom can stay at Kandy's."

"I can take someone else cuz I have a pull out couch and a roll away." Kandy said

"Ok Aunt Rosie and Uncle Jay can stay there too. Aunt Kathleen, Uncle Peter, Aunt Melissa, Uncle James, and Uncle Allen can all stay at my place. And Aunt Carol, Uncle Ray, Aunt Marie, Uncle Elliot and Pony are all gonna stay at Shandi's." Darry finished "Everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded. "Good" Darry said and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Curtis'" Two-bit said walking in and seeing everyone else "And every other Curtis ever!"

Everyone just stared at him as he made his way to the kitchen. "Who is _that_?" Marissa, our 15 year old cousin, asked

"That's Two-bit" I said

"Two-bit? What kinda name is that?" She asked

"A nickname." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Well why is he here? Why'd he just barge in like that?" She asked

"Because he's one of our friends." I said and she gave me a look that said _and your point is?_ "And he's like on of the family." I added and Marissa just rolled her eyes and walked off. Pony was right she is a brat.

"Hey Shandi, what's with everyone?" Two-bit asked as I walked into the kitchen to grab a coke.

"They're here for the funeral." I said "Everyon thought they were bunking here and we had to figure everything out."

Two-bit nodded hoping up on the counter. "Well I gotta go take people to my house now." I said taking a drink of my coke. "At least Pony's crashin' at my place so I'll have someone to talk to." I said with a laugh and walked out of the kitchen.

"Alright! Everyone who's crashing at my place follow me!" I said grabbing my keys and walking out the door.

* * *

_A/N- Ya gotta love Shandi. lol So what did ya think? Questions, comments, conserns, suggestions? All are welcome just drop a review or PM me. And I will try my hardest to update ASAP._


	8. Getting Ready

Shandi POV

"Don't all jump at once." I said sarcastically as I got up to get the phone. Pony and Benji were preoccupied with a racing game they were playing on the PlayStation 2. They were so into the game that they didn't even hear me. I rolled my eyes and picked up the phone.

"Hello." I said. The pizza we had ordered was sitting on the table, a few pieces left. I grabbed a piece and took a bite.

"Hey Shandi," It was Darry. I figured he'd be calling. To make sure everything was going ok. It was just the way he was.

"Oh hey Darry, what's up?" I asked

"Just callin' to see if everything was going ok." He said

"Oh everything's going great!" I exclaimed "We decided to throw a little party. It's wild! Aunt Carol is dancing all around with Aunt Marie, and Uncle Elliot and Uncle Ray are throwin' back beers with Benji and Pony. They were playing poker with Dal and Two-bit earlier. We're gonna do shots in a few."

"Shandi," He said in a warning tone. I couldn't see Darry's face but I knew that it probably had one of his looks on it.

"I'm kidding, Darrel." I said "They all went to bed a while ago. Just me, Pone, and Benji are awake."

No sooner than those words left my mouth then did I hear shouting from the living room "Ahhhhh no!" one of them exclaimed.

The other laughed "Hahaha yes!!"

"What are they doing?" Darry questioned

"Playing PlayStation." I said "They're neck and neck in their race by the sound of it. They've been playing that game all night."

"Don't stay up to late." He warned

"We won't Dar." I said rolling my eyes. Again we heard Pony and Benji shouting from the other room. "I gotta go take care of these two knuckleheads. I'll see ya tomorrow, Dar."

"Alright, see y'all tomorrow." He said and hung up the phone.

I placed the phone back on the hook, and took the last bite of my pizza slice. I tossed the crust into the garbage as I walked back towards the living room. Benji and Pony were still sitting on the floor engulfed in their video game. Every time Pony came to a curve he'd lean left or right like he was in the car. Benji kept turning his controller like he was actually driving a car. It was a pretty funny sight.

"Guys," I said. Neither of them moved, or even acknowledged what I'd said. "Guys." Again no response "Guys!" I nearly shouted stepping in front of the TV.

"Hey!" They shouted together looking around me so they could see the TV. I shook my head.

"Hahaha!" Benji said a moment later.

"What are you laughing at, I won!" Pony said

"Nu uh." Benji said and I looked at the screen, sure enough Pony had just barely won. "Man." Benji said setting down his controller. Pony had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Rematch?" Benji asked picking up his controller again.

"Oh no." I said "Why don't we play a different game?"

"Like what?" Benji asked

"Guitar Hero?" I said

"Yeah, lets play that." Pony said

"Alright," Benji said standing up and grabbing one of the guitars "You're goin' down little man."

"We'll see about that." Pony said grabbing the guitar that Benji handed him.

* * *

"I am the master!" I said falling down on the couch. We'd been playing Guitar Hero for a while now and finally decided to call it quits. It was getting late and we needed to bet getting to bed soon.

"Yeah, yeah." Benji said "If I remember correctly Pony beat you too."

I laughed. Pony had been better than I'd expected. He beat me one the first song we did together. But every time Pony or I played against Benji he lost. And he's been pouting about since we started playing.

"That was once." I said "And I seem to recall that was about the same number of times that you won."

Pony and I started cracking up. Benji was doing his best not to laugh but chuckled a little. "Well aren't you just hilarious?" He said sarcastically.

"I thought I was." I said and we all started laughing.

Through our laughter I didn't hear the bedroom door open. "What are you kids still doing up?" Aunt Carol said walking out into the living room.

"Oh sorry Aunt Carl, did we wake you?" I asked through a final laugh.

She looked the three of us over carefully, Benji especially. I got the feeling she thought of him as a no good hoodlum. She didn't seem to fond of his hair or tattoos. "No dear," She said still eyeing Benji. "I just got up to use the bathroom. You kids best get to sleep now."

"We were headed to bed right now." I said, she nodded slowly and turned around going back down the hall to the bathroom.

"Aunt Carol just loves me." Benji said sarcastically.

"She's very old fashioned." Pony said, I nodded in agreement.

"I think she secretly wants you." I said with a smirk, trying to conceal my laughter, and failing. Pony and Benji were practically rolling on the floor. Aunt Carol walked out of the bathroom in the middle of our laughing fit and gave us a warning look.

"Sorry," I said trying to stop laughing. She walked back to her room and closed the door, and we laughed more.

"She totally wants me." Benji laughed.

We finally stopped laughing after a few minutes, and got off of the couch. Benji pulled out the bed and I got the roll away and sheets out. Pony and Benji made up the beds while I got some pillows. I threw two onto the pull out that Benji and I were sleeping on and threw the other at Pony.

"Hey!" He said grabbing the pillow and swinging it at me. I laughed dodging it and turning off the light. I jumped over the back of the couch and onto the bed.

"Good night boys." I said pulling a blanket over me.

"Night Shandi." They both said.

* * *

"Ponyboy wake up!" I said shaking my little brother. He groaned and rolled over. "Pony, come on wake up. You gotta get ready."

Everyone had already gotten ready and left. Aunt Marie was pulling her coat on and walking out the door when I woke up. Everyone was already out in the car, she'd said. I woke Benji up first and we both started getting ready. I decided to wait until after I took my shower to wake Pony up.

"Five more minutes." He grumbled pulling the pillow over his head.

"Nope," I pulled the pillow off his head "Up now, or we'll leave you here."

He roll onto his back and sat up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "The bathroom's all yours. I already took my shower, and Benji's almost ready. Everyone else already left."

He nodded and I got up off of the bed. I walked down to my room, Benji was attempting to tie his tie. "Lemme do it." I said shooing his hands away from the tie and grabbing it and tieing it.

"Look's like your and expert." He said adjusting it.

I chuckled "Yeah well it was chaos trying to get ready for church in my family, I always had to help Pony and Soda tie their ties." He nodded and walked out into the living room.

I pulled the towel off of my hair and dried it a little more before grabbing my brush. As I brushed through my hair I looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe I was going to my parent's funeral today. I tried to get it off my mind the whole time I was getting ready, but I couldn't shake the thought.

How could they be gone? I mean it was just the other day that I was talking to them. Laughing at something my father had told me. Planning a shopping trip with my mother. Now they're gone. I broke down the day I found out, but ever since I've tried not to let it bother me, especially around my siblings.

I stayed strong around them, for their sake. I tried to pretend it was real, that it didn't happen. I half expect that the next time I walk into the house I'll see my father sitting in his arm chair reading the paper, or watching the news. He'll give me a big bear hug and tell me how much he'd missed his baby girl. Then I'd walk into the kitchen were my mother would be making something, whether it be dinner or cookies. A huge smile would spread across her face that would make you smile even in you'd gone through the worst day of your life. She say how happy she was and give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. But then I remember getting that call.

_I groaned hearing my cell phone ringing. I didn't know what time it was, but it was early. _Who ever is calling me better have a good reason,_ I thought grabbing my phone off of my night stand. I looked at the caller ID, it was Darry. _

_I flipped the phone open, and pulled it up to my ear. "Hello," I said tiredly_

_"Shandi," Darry said he sounded funny. Like maybe something was bothering him._

_"Yeah" I said putting my free hand behind my head and closing my eyes. He didn't say anything, for a moment which kind of worried me._

"Darry what's up, what's going on?" I asked concerned.

_"It's Mom and Dad." He said "There's been an accident." _

_I shot up. "What?" _

_"I dunno, I got a call from the hospital. They didn't tell me the details." He said_

_"I'm on my way." _

I closed my eyes trying to blink back tears. We weren't even on our way to the funeral yet and I was starting to cry. I took a deep breath to calm myself. Keep yourself together, I kept telling myself. By the time I finished getting ready Pony and Benji were waiting in the living room for me. I smirked, they looked so cute all dressed up.

"Finally." Benji said jokingly.

"Oh shush," I said grabbing my purse and slipping my shoes on. "Now lets go."

We pulled on our coats and walked out of the apartment. Benji grabbed his keys and locked the door as Pony and I walked down the hallway and out the building door. Benji caught up with us quickly and the three of us walked down the sidewalk silently. Benji unlocked the car doors and I pulled the passenger seat forward letting Pony get into the backseat. I pushed the seat back once he was inside and got into the car myself.

We didn't say much on the way there. Really what is there to talk about on the way to your parents funeral? 10 minutes later we pulled into the parking lot. A lot of people were there already, Darry would probably gripe at us for being late.

We parked and got out of the car. I pulled the seat forward so Pony could get out. Once he was out of the car he started walking towards the building. I closed the door and leaned against the car, taking a deep breath. I wasn't ready to go in there.

"Babe," Benji said placing a hand on my shoulder. He could tell I didn't want to go in there. I gave him a weak smile, he didn't even say anythig, but still made me feel better. Him just being there comforted me.

"Let's go." I said nodding my head towards the building. He nodded and swung an arm around my shoulders and together we walked towards the church.

* * *

**_Author's Note- Sorry about the wait! I've had the next few chapters written for a while I just haven't had time to type them up. I'm going to try my hardest to find time soon to post the next chapter. Hope y'all enjoyed and are still reading._**


	9. Funeral

_Shandi POV_

I took another deep breath as we walked inside. _You can do this. Be strong, do it for them. Keep it together for your brothers and sisters._I thought to myself as we slowly got closer and closer. The soft sobs of friends and family members could be heard now and I could feel tears starting to build up in my eyes. But I had to keep reminding myself to stay calm. I wouldn't be any good to even one if I was a blubbering mess.

When we entered the main room I felt everyone's eyes fall on me. The people closest to me walked over muttering how sorry they were for my loss and eventually wrapping their arms around me in an effort to comfort me. I told them all the same thing, thank you and thank you for coming. Every so often someone would recall some of the good times they had with my parents, which would send them into a frenzy of tears. Of course they'd try to hold it back, in an effort to try and keep it together for me. They were the easy part, the strangers, the family members we never saw, all bawling and blubbering, a mess. I could handle them keep it together around them.

It was when I saw my sisters that I nearly broke down. They stood at the front of the church talking to some cousins that we barely ever saw, tears rolling down their faces. Karma had an arm slung over Kandy's shoulder and she nodded after something was said. A moment later my sisters were standing alone, a fresh batch of tears streaming down their cheeks. I told myself I could be strong, be strong for Kandy and Karma, as I walked over but the pain that contorted their faces was too much for me. I felt tears stinging my eyes, a single one rolling down my cheek and before I knew it I had my arms around Kandy who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shh," I cooed "It's alright."

Karma wrapped her arms around both of us in an effort to comfort the two of us. She was back to her state of control. She was able to hold back her tears now, and tried to keep it that way. I knew she would be able to do it, during the funeral at least, she wasn't nearly as good at hiding her emotions as Darry. I'd seen him earlier talking to one of Dad's friends, and Darry was more composed that he was. I don't know how long we stood there like that but finally Kandy pulled away. I released her my arms falling to my sides. She stood up straight, smoothing out her dress and wiping her eyes, trying hard not to ruin her make up any more than it already was. She tucked her hair behind her ears and looked at me.

"Sorry 'bout that," She said trying her hardest to smile, but it didn't work out so well.

"It's ok Kandy," I said "We can't all be as calm as Darry." I attempted a smile myself. I think it came out a bit better than hers, but not by much.

She laughed through the new set of tears that seemed to be starting to roll down her face, making her sound hysterical. "Yeah," She nodded wiping her eyes again. Her eyes moved from me to something on the other side of the room. I turned to see her looking at Pony and Soda. A pain stabbed in my chest seeing their faces, it was worse than they day they found out. Their features were streaked with sorrow, pain, and fear. I watched them for a second sitting there in the back with Johnny and they looked so young and innocent.

"I'm gonna go check on 'em." Kandy said snapping me out of my thoughts.

I turned to look at her and nodded. "Ok, yeah, go ahead."

She nodded and walked away leaving me standing alone. I looked over the crowded room at all the grieving people, looking for comfort from someone close. I looked at all the faces around me, but felt strangely calm. I didn't feel like I would break down at any minute now, not that I felt any less sad. I felt more in control. Another voice brought me back though and I was soon talking to a friend of my mother's. Her name was Carol and she'd been one of my mother's best friends. I knew her pretty well, better than any of Mom's other friends.

Carol wasn't much taller than I was and had fiery red hair that fell in waves down to her shoulders. Her eyes were red from crying and she held a handkerchiefin her hand. Her husband stood next to her and arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders as she wept. Carol and Mom had been friends since they were in the first grade, and she often came by the house with her husband for dinner. They were like family.

I talked to Carol for a long while. My whole feeling of calm was slowly starting to slip away. There had been a few times where I surely thought I was going to lose it completely, and there were a few times that Carol did. It was only when someone else, another woman Carol and Mom had gone to school with, called her name that she left. She wiped her eyes and gave me a hug before doing so.

I turned and wiped a tear from my own eye that threatened to escape. It was nearly time for the ceremony to begin now and people were taking their seats. I was headed to the back of the room to find my brothers and sisters, saying quiet 'hellos' to people as I passed. My calm was slipping away faster and faster now and I felt as though I might break down at any moment. I looked down as I walked, trying to regain my calm, although it wasn't working so well. When I looked up again that's when I saw him, and I couldn't keep the tears back. I don't know why I was surprised to see him standing right there, I already knew he was there. But I felt relieved that he was there right then. I made my way across the room and threw my arms around him burying my face in his chest. Tears slowly started spilling from my eyes, and he wrapped his arms around me. And before I could help it the tears were coming faster and faster, pouring out of my eyes, surely ruining his shirt.

"It's ok Shandi, I'm here." Two-bit murrmered softly in my ear. Even though I was in a complete break down his words made me feel better. I attempted to say something but only more sobs came out. His arms tightened around me and I buried my face deeper into his chest. I knew that he'd stand there with me for as long as I needed him too. Knowing that made me feel better. After a few minutesI managed to some what pull myself back together. I lifted my head out of his chest.

He wiped a stray tear off my face. "You ok?" He asked, a toned down version of his goofy grin on his face.

I tried to laugh but just sounded my hysterical. "Mhmm," I nodded carefully wiping my eyes. I was thankful that I had rememberd to put on water proof mascara on today. I couldn't imagine how horrific I would look if I would have forgotten to put it on. He tilted his head looking at me for a moment. Tears were still streaming down my face, a lot slowly now, but they were still coming. I knew I wasn't convinsing him. "Really, I am." I said, surprised that my voice didn't crack.

After a moment he nodded. "Ok," He said. Then I saw something that I hadn't seen a few short minutes ago, the pain in his eyes. Two-bit, my happy goofy Two-bit, looked in as much pain as I was. It surprised me, but really it shouldn't have. My parents had been more parents to him that his own had. Mom and Dad had been better parents to _all_ of the guys than their parents had. I felt the tears start streaming faster down my face. Two-bit's face fell and he was about to speak but I wrapped my arms around him again, not in need of comfort this time but in attempt to comfort him.

It was a minute later when I heard Darry's voice. "Shandi," He said, I let Two-bit go looking up at him. He nodded his head twoards the seats. "C'mon, it's almost time to start."

I nodded "Ok Dar." I said and he kept walking forward to our seats. I walked with Two-bit until we reached where we were suppose to sit. Well of course I had to sit up in the front row with my brothers and sisters and the rest of the family and there wasn't enough seats for Two-bit to sit up there.

I gave him another hug before going to my seat. "I'll see you later." He said before turning and walking back towards where the rest of the guys were sitting. I found my seat between Soda and Kandy and sat down tears still streaming down my face.


End file.
